


Story of Us

by sinceredreamer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Typical shoujo story, plotless story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceredreamer/pseuds/sinceredreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't fuck with me! You don't know the feeling of hating something you love!" Reika pushed Daiki out of her way as she walked out of the gym tear-stained. Daiki can't do anything but to just looked at the girl he loves disappear. How will Aomine Daiki bring Reika to love basketball again? How will Ogawara Reika forgive herself? Will they be able to have another chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ this is Sinceredreamer giving you another story to read. well this is my first time writing a character x OC type of story so I don't know if i what I am doing is good or not... anyway the story is not that complicated and i assure you people that that summary over there will be less than important! haha!! because I think that since this is originally a plotless story to begin with *meaning: I didn't gave much thought to it and just time things randomly until i just published it on wattpad.* So I think that readers should just find out what will happen to this story as time went by... join me as we watch what can happen to the both of them... 
> 
> Now of my warning: THERE ARE A LOT OF OOC to be observed in this story, maybe because that is how i imagined them.... if you don't like it drop this story immediately... don't bash me for writing such nonsense story... comments and criticism are open...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE nor the characters i just own the plot if there is really a plot and of course my OC. ALL names of people, places or events that might or have happened in the story are purely fictional... so if there some same events or moments or people with same names as mentioned in this story it is totally COINCIDENTAL! 
> 
> Therefore i think it is enough! let this fiction roll!~~

**"You are nothing!"**

**"You are just a pain in this team"**

**"Without you we would probably win!"**

 

The alarm clock buzzed it's way to wake its owner up. A long slender pale hand tapped the alarm clock into silence. Ogawara Reika got up and looked back at the clock once again. It was 7:30 in the morning, 1hour before class starts. 

It was her first day in High school. As she dressed herself into her new uniform, she glances at her vanity mirror checking her short ebony hair for bed hair. After she fixed her hair she fished out her eye glasses before living her room. She got down and made way to the kitchen. Silent as ever, after her parents divorced and her mother got remarried no one was left in the house, her father started his career as an artist and now roaming the whole world. So she is left alone in that big house.

As she finished eating some bread and cold milk she put the glass in the sink and takes her leave.

While walking towards school, she can’t help but to feel a little nervous. Touou Academy is known for its good academic standing and a Basketball powerhouse to top it off. She saw some of her school mates who were walking with someone they knew who were attending the same school. But she is alone. She fixed her glasses and walked a little faster not knowing there was a couple in front of her, until she suddenly bumped into them. So hard, that she fell on the ground.

“Ah… I’m sorry… I-I didn’t notice… sorry”

Was the only thing that she can produce, out of embarrassment she couldn’t even looked up to the couple she bumped into.

“Are you alright?” a girl’s voice said to her. she stooped down to help Reika up.

“I-I am a-alright…I-I am sorry” she apologized again.

The girl just smiled at her, she had very beautiful pink locks that falls until her waist. And on her side was a tall tanned man with cobalt blue hair and very intimidating sapphire blue eyes.

“Please don’t apologize, it’s okay no harm was done.” The pink haired lady pushed.

“By the way, are you a first year too?” she asked.

Reika suddenly looked up to the pink haired lady in front of her and nod.

The Pink haired girl smiled cheerfully and grabbed Reika’s hands then said:

“Oh! We’re first years too! I’m Momoi Satsuki and this is Aomine Daiki we’re from Teiko middle school, how about you?”

Reika had no choice but to just introduce herself to them.

“Um… I’m Ogawara Reika I’m from St. Katria Middle school” as she introduced where she’s from she suddenly looks down.

“Uwaa! That school is so prestigious, and hard to get in! I’m amazed.” Momoi smiled.

“Reika-chan let’s go! Let’s continue our conversation inside or we might be late” she added pulling Reika’s slender hands.

It was a miracle enough that the three of them were in the same class, and during the opening assembly in the gym Reika was congratulated for having a perfect score during the entrance exam, which Momoi was elated to know.  After that the three of them went inside the rooms to begin homeroom. Reika was chosen as class representative which she was not really happy to accept. She got her sit near the window on the second row and on her side was Momoi and on her back was Aomine. After those 3 periods were done it was finally lunch time. Momoi positioned her desk towards Reika much to her surprise. Then Momoi began.

“Are you going to join any clubs?” she asked.

“Aomine and I are planning to join the basketball club, how about you?” she added.

Reika suddenly heard the word basketball, and looked at their direction.

“You play?”

Momoi shook her head in disapproval.

“I don’t play but Dai-chan here is a very good player. I want to become their manager though”

“Oh, I see… I don’t really plan on joining any club activities. But if I were to choose the journalist club sound good.” Reika Answered.

Momoi laughed, “I think it will suit you perfectly.”

“you think?”

Momoi smiled and nodded then asked the blue haired guy at their back.

“Dai-chan, you also think that Rei-chan is suited for the journalist club too, right?”

Aomine just looked at the girl in front of him their eyes meeting. He sighed and huffed.

“yeah whatever.” And he went back stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

Lunch break ended and so was afternoon classes, Reika bid Momoi and Aomine farewell and headed her way home. While walking she found herself going to the school’s gym. She looked inside if there were people, but there was none. There were no people in sight. She went inside and went to the equipment room to get a basketball. she took of her coat and put her bag down. Without any people inside to see her, she started dribbling the ball in her hands, she ran towards the hoop and jumped as high as she can to dunk the ball. Once the ball fell she grabbed it again and started dribbling it again as fast as she can until she reached the other side of the court there she made a three-point shot that was successful. She played running back and forth until sweat was forming in her face. She started panting for air.

How she missed the feeling. But that fun was put into a halt when someone suddenly came inside the gym. To her surprised. She suddenly missed the throw that she was about to make. Her purple iris traced the man who was standing on the gym entrance. His russet tan skin full of sweat from running, his blue hair was more of a Prussian blue due to the sunset.  What more his blue eyes that has a mixture of surprise and amazement was staring at her.

Reika was prepared to been seen by anyone. But not him or Momoi

They know she had a poor eye sight. But how can she play so good? She doesn’t even looked sporty, to begin with. She couldn’t say a word, she just stood there frozen from the gaze of the man.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Aomine suddenly spoke:

“I never knew you play well?”

“I-I was part of the school’s girls basketball team during middle school” Reika looked away.

“Then why don’t you join the team then? With your skill I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“Nope, I stopped playing. Because….” Suddenly Reika remembers.

She suddenly dropped the ball and gathers her things. Before she left she said.

“Whatever you saw in this gym, don’t you dare tell anyone.”

And after that Reika left Aomine in the gym.

She ran outside the school until she reached the park nearby. She lost her balance and suddenly she slumped on the ground. Tears suddenly fell into her eyes. How could she forget?

How she loves the sport and how she has to give up her long hair just to play.

And how that sport ruined her middle school life

How could she forget?

That she was the reason why her captain committed suicide after the game.

She killed a person because of her wrong move.

How could she forgive herself?

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**“Killer!”**

**  
“You killed her”**

**  
“You should die as well”**

Reika opened her eyes; as the sound of the alarm clock resonated in her room. Full of sweat from her ragged dream, she sat and wipes some tears that had rolled.   
“It’s been a while since I have dreamed about It." she said to herself.  
Not a good way to start the morning. She got up and checked her face in the comfort room. She was a mess; her eyes were puffy from crying that she doesn't even know when it started. Her bed hair was worst.

  
Definitely, not a good morning.   
She dressed and went to school without breakfast.

While walking she suddenly heard her name being called. She looked back just to see Momoi running.

"Good morning Rei-chan!" Momoi greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning." Reika greeted back softly.

Momoi touched Reika's forehead.  
" you are not sick, so why are you so languid? You okay?" she asked.

Reika didn’t utter a single word. She just shook her head in disapproval. While they were standing in the school gate Aomine arrived.

"Ah, Dai-chan, good morning." greeted Momoi.

"Morning" Aomine greeted between yawns.

"Mou, Dai-chan. What time did you sleep again?" Momoi scolded.

But Aomine didn't answered but instead he looked at Reika’s direction. Then he greeted the girl. Reika; astound that he greeted her just bowed her head in a form of silent greeting to him.

They went to school together and classes started and ended in a breeze. As soon as they heard the lunch bell they all decided to pass their application paper to their respective clubs. They first went to the journalism club to accompany Reika. It went easily since they only need her to write an article that should be passed three days from now. After that they headed towards the gym where the basketball clubs and other varsity members were having their practice.   
As soon as Aomine entered the gym Reika felt a sudden chill in her body. That she is much more certain that she is not the only one who felt it. Everyone stopped playing and directed their attention to the tanned man who was for some reason smirking at them. A black haired man who was wearing glasses approached us.   
He smiled. More like smirked.  
" what can I do for you? “He asked.  
Momoi stepped forward.  
" we would like to apply. "  
" oh, but we don't accept girl players. This is the male basketball.” He clarified.  
" oh no, I’m not going to play. He will." she pointed Aomine.  
" I’m here to apply as a manager if it is open.” She added.

“I’m Imayoshi Shoichi, the captain of the basketball team” he introduced.  
" hmm, manager slot is open. May I see the application forms?” he added.

Momoi turned their papers in and once he read the forms his face suddenly shifted into a surprise.   
“So the two of you are from Teiko... From that legendary team... The generation of miracles... “He said.

Momoi can only smile and nod.

“Well then how about a game then?”   
Aomine looked more pleased than whatever his expression might be.

Before they started the captain suddenly looked at Reika.

“How about you young miss?”

“Ah, no I’m from the journalism club. Just here to observe…”She defended.

“Ahh, is that so.”

The coach stood up and grabbed the attention of the players. Soon the game started. Momoi sat beside the coach. And Reika sat beside her

Momoi whispered

“You’ll be amazed when you saw him play. It is quite fascinating. "

The game began.

At first it was just a normal game, there were players who kept on guarding their opponents while eyeing the player who has the ball. It was normal. They run back and forth keeping in mind to steel the ball and guard their marks. Then suddenly in a blink of an eye Aomine suddenly escaped from his opponent and now seizing the ball into his hands, he ran across the court and without any difficulty he made the first shot. Then everything was fast like the whirlwind the squeaking of the shoes, the dribbling of the ball and shouts were the sounds that can be heard throughout the whole gym. Reika who is seating beside Momoi couldn’t keep her eyes away from the cobalt blue haired player who seems to be crushing his opponents bit by bit. She was simply mesmerized by it.

“Could it be he is doing magic?” these words suddenly escaped from her mouth. Which caught Momoi’s attention then she suddenly let a few giggles escaped before she answered.

“No, silly. Dai-chan is not doing any magic. It is just that he loves playing basketball more than anything.”

Reika couldn’t help but to just nod in agreement.

She fished out her phone and set it to sports setting, and then she started clicking shots of the game. The game ended with the first years winning. They were about to clean the mess in the gym when suddenly a first year missed his shot and the ball went to Reika and Momoi’s direction. Aomine was so far to save them. But to their surprise Reika out of instinct suddenly stopped the ball with one hand.

“AH! I’M SO SORRY!” one of the first years apologized.

“No, it’s alright. No one got hurt” was the only thing that Reika could mention.

She just hid her left hand on her back; little did she know that both her friends noticed what she had done. After all those things finally the last period ended. She hurriedly walked out the door but was stopped by Momoi and Aomine.

“Rei-chan, we should go to the nurse’s office to let them check your hand.” Momoi started.

Reika just looked at her and smiled.

“There is nothing wrong with my hand, don’t worry about it Momoi-san. See?” Reika waved her hand as if there was nothing really matters. But then suddenly Aomine held her left hand and squeezed it gently. There she finally gave in to the piercing pain that she was hiding. Her legs gave out.

“There is no point hiding an injury like that.” Aomine pointed at her. Then without any words she was carried by Aomine like she was just a load of sack. She was carried effortlessly. Then they make way to the nurse’s office leaving Momoi astonished.

While walking, Reika kept on hitting Aomine to let her down because it was too embarrassing to be seen by other people that she is being carried by a guy like a sack of rice. But she suddenly stopped when he suddenly whispered.

“Why would you hide something like that? Don’t waste your talent by injuring yourself like that. You are really good in playing it will be a waste if you got hurt, but nice stopping though. You never seize to amaze me.”

Reika just slump her head to the guy’s shoulders because of embarrassment and another feeling rose, the feeling of envy. She knows how much Aomine loves basketball and so does she, but for her loving the sport is not allowable anymore…

They arrived at the nurse’s office and she was taken in for check-up. There wasn’t anything serious. The nurse just told her that she should be fine. After that Momoi entered and congratulate her for not having any serious injury. Aomine bid them farewell and headed to the gym where his new team mates are practicing.

Momoi began while they were walking:

“Rei-chan, this is the first time Dai-chan ever entertained a classmate.” Momoi said

“well it is a good sign that he found someone that he can get close to.” She added.

Momoi tugs Reika’s arm as they went to watch the practice match. Reika just let a few amount of carbon to leave her system before they enter. The practice match started and without further ado Reika also pulls out her camera to watch the players do their tasks. Just like always she was taken by how they play.

While capturing those moments she can’t help but to feel a little envious. She felt again those times where everyone included herself gets this hyped in practice matches, those times where she feels that she was free.

The last thing that Reika thought was

_“How come he can make such wonderful magic? I hope I too can create it again.”_

 

>>> to be continued <<<


	3. Chapter 3

** There were people running, **

** People shouting, **

** Pleading... **

** "Please don't do it..." they said. **

** Everything comes to a halt... **

** Then that girl jumped. **

Reika opened her eyes suddenly as she recalls that terrible memory. Her heart was pumping like a wild horse, beads of sweat was trickling down her face as she gasps for air.

As she composed herself, she looked at the time.

It was 3:30 in the morning, she sighed.

Reika inhales and exhales as she tightens her grip into her sheets to stop the welling tears from falling. Her dream was vivid as a HD film. It felt real - too real.

That night as she laid her head, sleep didn't visit her after that incident. The sky was getting brighter and brighter. She has no other option but to get up and to get ready for school.

Reika didn't bother to eat before leaving, even though she has an ample amount of time to fix breakfast and eat.

She sighed, as she locks the door behind her and left.

Reika decided to take the longer route since it was early. While walking, she stumbled upon a nearby park. It was the park her parents always brought her. It was filled with good memories.

They laugh,

They had fun,

Everything was bright and full of smiles.

Then, all her memories were shattered by the faint sound of a dribbling basketball.

She remembered that there was a court nearby. It was the court where her father taught her the joys of basketball.

But that is the least she would like to remember. But then again, she made up her mind to know who plays basketball so early in the morning.

As she got nearer to the court the sound becomes more and more audible.

When she finally reached the place, she was astonished to see Aomine playing by himself.

It seems like he has been here for quite a long time. He was panting and gasping for air, his sweat was trickling down his face. But nonetheless he was enjoying himself. Reika found herself staring at the cobalt blue haired man.

"I didn't realized how toned his muscles are. The result of practice, even his shoulders are in good shape and so does his legs." she whispered to herself.

Aomine then suddenly felt her presence and stopped the ball and called her.

"Hey! What are you doing here this early in the morning?" he asked. His voice was deep.

"I-I just thought of going to school early..." Reika answered.

"I can't say that I can't sleep that is why I just waited for the sun to rise to go to school..." she thought to herself.

That she didn't realize that Aomine had gone closer to her. Then he began.

"Say, it is still too early for class. Want to play at least one game? I know you're not wearing appropriate attire."

Reika was shocked that Aomine is proposing a one-on-one with her.

She told herself to stop playing this sport. But why is that fate keeps on pulling her to play?

"Look, I have no idea on what happen to you during your middle school days. But here is something, you cannot keep away from doing something you love." said Aomine while looking into her eyes. Then he added. "If you don't want to play I won't push yo-"

"I'll play."

Reika cut Aomine, and then he just smiled at her.

That time she thought that maybe Aomine was right. True, it is her fault that their captain died. But that shouldn't keep her from doing what she loves. She thought that not joining the basketball club was atonement enough for what she had done.

As they entered the court she removed her coat and put her bag down. She removed her fake glasses and pulled her sleeves up. Then the game began.

It was a long time since she felt this way. She felt breathless, the sweat that trickles to her face, pants and gasps, the feeling of the basketball in her hands. She felt the rough ground through her soles as they ran; the sound of the dribbling ball, their laughter and their breathing.

Everything that she is feeling now is the same feeling that makes her remember that she is alive and she is moving.

The game ended with a draw. Both were slumped into the nearby bench while gasping for air.

"I... Didn't....know you were this good..." Aomine said between pants while looking into the sky.  
"You made me sweaty! How will I go to school in this state?" Reika questioned him. Looking into her uniform drenched in sweat.  
She looked at her phone hoping that she'll have enough time to go back and take a quick shower. But time must have hated her for she has less than 10 minutes before class starts.

"I'll wait for you, here." Aomine suddenly told her.  
She looked at him, "W-what?"  
"Arggh! I said I will wait for you! It was my fault that you are all sweaty...and you gave me a good game..." he said while scratching his left cheek.

"Alright, let's just meet here..."  
As she was about to tell him she looked at how sweaty the tanned man in front of her.

Well she did enjoy the game, and it made her realize some things.  
"On the other hand if you don't mind I could let you borrow my shower... My house is not too far from here anyway." she asked.

This truly surprised Aomine. He didn't consider that this too can happen.  
Certainly he wanted to freshen up a bit.  
"I-Isn't your parents' home?! Suddenly bringing a man to your house, a-and aren't you afraid that we might get late? Not that it concerns me..." Aomine reasoned.  
"I'm living alone, parents divorced... And it is not that we can arrive on time... If we are going to be late then I would prefer using my time smartly."

"So are you coming or what?" asked Reika.  
Aomine can't do anything but to just go, certainly he too wanted to freshen up a bit. They walk quite silently until they reached their destination.

Reika opened the front door and lead Aomine in; once inside.  
"Bathroom's over there." she pointed to the left side of the stair-case.

"You can use it first; I'll cook something because I am starving." Reika said as she headed to the kitchen leaving the tanned man in the doorstep.

Aomine had no choice but to just go to the room directed to him.  
While he was bathing, Reika on the other hand was preparing something to eat. While cooking, she suddenly realized that she didn't give him any bath towel. So she marched up to get one. Then she headed to the bathroom and knocked.

"A-Aomine-kun, I will leave this towel here." Reika said. Then she left him without hearing his answer.

After Aomine was finished, he went to the dining area. And found Reika finishing her food.  
"Please eat; it's just normal fried rice and dumplings. It won't harm you, don't worry. While you eat I'll go and freshen up, just give me 10 minutes. We can arrive at school after 2nd period. "Reika stated.  
Aomine could just nod, then he sat into the chair opposite to her as she stand to gather her plates and went to the sink to place them and exits to the room. Then Aomine was left alone.

While eating, he thought.  
"It is pretty delicious for something she calls normal... At least it is much better than Satsuki's cooking... Now that I think about it, it is my first time in a girl's house, with the exception of Satsuki's house. It is pretty clean for someone who lives alone."

Then he suddenly noticed a small picture frame planted at the side of the dining table, it was a photo of a happy family of four.

After he ate, he took the liberty to wash the dishes. Then he went to the living area  
There he saw more frames hanging on the wall some were photos while some are certificates. There were medals and trophies. His attention caught a picture of a group of young girls smiling with a medal hanging on their necks. There he noticed someone familiar.  
Reika was there with her long hair tied into a ponytail grinning. She was smiling brightly. Then he remembered their one-on-one a while ago. It was the same smile she wore.  
"Damn! Now I am curious to what happened to her during middle school." he thought.

Reika appeared behind him, suddenly talking.  
"Are you ready?"  
"arrggh! D-don't scare me like that." Aomine screamed. That made Reika smiled.  
Aomine placed the photo to where it was placed. Then they both head out.

They arrived at school exactly after 2nd period. Everyone was surprised they arrived together especially Momoi.

While some of their classmates were teasing Aomine on why he arrived together with the class president. Reika was buried into Momoi's inquisition.

"So, why did the both of you come together?" asked Momoi while looking at the both of them.  
"I don't believe in Dai-chan's reason. That you both just happen to be late, and that just happened to meet outside the gate. You know you both can't fool me."  
Momoi just gaze at the both of them. Finally Reika let a loud sigh and began.  
"Alright, I met him earlier in a basketball court near my place. Then he asked me to um... Play with him..." said Reika in the lowest voice she can possibly make.  
Aomine was surprised that she managed to tell Momoi the truth.

"Eh!? So you can play after all?" Momoi gasps. She can't believe that her friend can also play basketball and to match it all to play with Aomine whom she knows very well that is highly skilled. Then Aomine suddenly spoke.

"But the match between us is not yet over." Aomine spoke as he brushed his cobalt blue hair lazily. "God I'm sleepy..." he added. Momoi looked at the both of them with a bewildered look on her eyes.

"W-what do you mean the match isn't over, Aomine-kun?" the tanned male just yawn at her loudly and said. "I am so sleepy why not asked her instead" as he pointed a lazy finger into Reika.

"Ne, Rei-chan. What does he mean that the match is not over yet?" Momoi repeated her question. This time she looked at Reika with a hint of worry? Reika sighed again knowing that her secret is finally out, but then she thought that what was the point of hiding it? It was already done in the past and she kept her promise that she'll never join any athletics club. So she made up her mind and tells the pink haired girl in front of her making a sad face. "Alright..." said Reika.

And then she began, "After I met him, he told me if I could play a quick game with him knowing fully well that I am wearing my school uniform. But after that I agreed otherwise to play against him. It was really fun actually, the scores were tied and both of us were exhausted, well I am more exhausted than him. I can't run that well since I'm wearing my school shoes. So that is why we haven't settled our score yet."

As Reika finished her story Momoi just stared at her looking at her with a mixture of amazement and surprise. Then Momoi found her tongue to speak. "You mean Rei-chan you can be at par with him?" pointing at the sleeping male behind Reika.

Reika then summarized all his thoughts. And the she spoke again.

"Well, I don't really know if he was playing with me seriously or not but he was definitely smiling that time, and it really made me happy. His moves were swift but I catch up to him. It really feels like he was doing magic right in front of me. I don't know why, but I would really love to play with Aomine-kun again, his style just makes me feel that nostalgic feeling of being alive and free..."

As she finished her sentence, the bell rang that signaled the beginning of their 3rd period. Momoi was about to tell her something more but the teacher suddenly appeared. Momoi can only think of one thing.

_ "There is a person whom can fight with Aomine without getting beaten up so easily. And yet you told me that he can create magic. Well then Rei-chan can definitely create miracles then." _

That sentence alone runs through Momoi's head as their class starts.

___ To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The last subject ended, while the students were preparing to leave Reika had just finished her report and was about to go to the journalism club when suddenly Momoi stopped her.

“Rei-chan, I was wondering if you would like to watch the practice match with me?” Momoi looked with pleading eyes.

Reika thought for a while, it will be a good opportunity for her to be able to write yet another article. So without any hesitation she nods in agreement and Momoi clasps her hand in enjoyment.

“The practice match will be against Seirin.” Momoi said.

“Seirin?” Reika asked in bewildered.

“It’s Tetsu’s school, he is my and Aomine’s school mate during middle school. Apparently he is also one of his teammates too.” Momoi explained.

Reika just nodded, then Momoi was about to drag her out of the classroom when Reika noticed that a certain blue haired guy was nowhere to be found. So she asked Momoi where Aomine was. Momoi stopped and looked around; true he was nowhere to be seen. She took out her phone and called the captain but it was negative, Momoi faced-palmed and faced Reika.

“Nee, Rei-chaan… Let’s meet at the entrance gate in Seirin high. I’ll have to first find that Ahomine!” said Momoi then dashed away not even waiting for Reika’s reply.

Now, finally alone she silently made her way to the journalism club to submit her report.

As she entered the clubroom, she met the same blonde haired girl and tis time she is with another girl; a brunette with braids and a black haired guy with glasses, as she made her way inside all three pairs of eyes shifted to her direction. Then the blonde girl waved at Reika signaling her to come closer.

“Perfect timing, you have to meet the other members of the club.” The blonde haired girl said.

Reika just nodded as she made her way to their place.

The blonde got up and smiled.

“First thing, I believed that I haven’t yet introduced myself. I am shinooka Maria. I am a half Japanese and British, and the president of the club and I write for foreign news.” Shinooka extended her hand and Reika shook it shyly.

Next one to introduce was the black haired guy.

“Tachibana Ritsuka, editor-in-chief and vice-president. I also write for the editorial section. If you want to submit some short stories or poems you can give them to me. oh, and another you can just call me Ritsu if you would like.” Ritsu smiled.

“Then I am next!” the brunette exclaimed.

“I am Konoha! Fujisaki Konoha. I am the club’s Secretary and cartoonist, Nice to meet you. Oh by the way Ri-chan and Ma-chan are both 3rd years and I am a 2nd year student, and there are four more members. Tachibana Mizuka or Mi-chan; Ri-chan’s little sister she is in 2nd year and the club’s photographer. Fuji Shinichi he is in 3rd year and the club’s budget manager, Shi-chan writes for the local news. The 3rd one is Tsukiyomi Hikaru or Hi-chan he is in your year he is our new photographer and editor and lastly is Sasaki Yuuri or Yu-chan, same year as you and she is our new cartoonist. And then you are r-…” Konoha was cut by Shinooka who held her mouth shut.

“I think it is just proper that she should be the one to introduce herself to us.” Shinooka said and Ritsu just nodded in agreement.

Reika inhaled and began.

“I am Ogawara Reika, 1st year and I was given the task to write an article in three days and here I am to submit my article…” she handed the folder to Shinooka.

“Oh my, this is created rather well. The photos are great too! I know, you will be assigned permanently to write for the sports section.”

Reika just nodded silently in agreement. And then suddenly her phone vibrated.

“Umm, please excuse me for a while I’ll have to take this call.” Reika excused herself and rushed outside to answer her call.

“Hello?”

“Where are you!? We are already heading to Seirin! Catch up okay?” Momoi shouted through the other line.

“Alright, Alright I’ll be there. I’ll text you later.”

Then Reika hanged up and went back inside.

“Um, I have to go. There is a practice match I need to go to.” Reika explained.

“Oh? Is that so? Well then take care.” Shinooka said.

After Reika left the clubroom she dashed towards the entrance gate removing her blazer in the process. Good thing she was able to catch the bus. She checked her phone for the time. It was 3:30pm the match will start in 30mins.

3:45pm; she arrived in Seirin high but she still need to walk a long way before getting to gym where the team was. She ran as fast as she could, then suddenly a tall guy suddenly appeared and was about to block her way she couldn’t stop her speed so she bumped into him so hard that both of them fell on the ground.

“The heck?! You should look where you are heading.” The red-haired growled simply annoyed.

He looked at the girl who also fell on the ground and noticed that she was wearing a different school uniform.

“Oi, are you alright?” he asked as the girl who slowly got herself up and dusts her uniform off.

Reika was about to answer when a certain teal-haired guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Kagami, the coach and the captain are looking for you, the game is about to start…” the teal-haired man said. Then his eyes shifted to Reika’s direction who was looking at her phone hoping Momoi will call her.

“Are you perhaps from Touou?” asked the teal-haired guy.

Reika could only produce a small nod.

“D-do y-you know where t-the g-gym I-I…” Reika didn’t finished what she was about to say when suddenly a familiar voice shouted her name, they both looked at the direction and found Momoi who was waving at her shouting her name while running towards her direction.

“What took you so long? The game is about to star-…” Momoi stopped as she saw Kuroko standing with their ace player.

“T-Tetsu-kun… It’s been awhile? Ah! Rei-chan this is Tetsu-kun, the one I was mentioning to you a while ago.” Momoi introduced looking at Reika.

Kuroko looked at Momoi then to Reika and introduce himself.

“Nice to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya and here with me is Kagami Taiga.”

Reika bowed in respect then introduced herself.

“Ogawara, Reika nice to meet you too… and I’m sorry for bumping unto you a while ago… kagami-kun.”

Kagami looked at her and said.

“It’s alright, but be careful next time.”

Reika just nodded.

“I guess it is better if we hurry to the gym coach and the captain will get mad at us.” Kuroko stated as they began to walk their way on the gym.

The gym was full of spectators aside from the members of the basketball club there were also students who weren’t. Momoi pushed Reika to their side and let her seat before she went to the captain and coach’s side. Reika opened her note pad and brought her camera out. It was a large coincidence that she happened to had brought her camera with her so taking moving shots won’t be a drag anymore.  After setting her camera Momoi came to her side and sat beside her.

The whistle blew.

The tip-off started.

Seirin got the first ball and was fast enough to dribble it to their side but Touou was faster with its blocking and had stolen the ball from them. the same happened the game was such a blur that everything happened so fast that Reika had no time to jot down what was happening and just continue with taking shots of the game.

The whistle blows, signaling the first point that was for Touou with Aomine leading them. There were still 15 seconds before the end of the 1st quarter and Seirin gained their first 3 points at the nick of time all thanks to their captain. But Touou was able to make up for their loss; the court was filled of squeaking of the shoes and the dribbling of the ball.  Reika was so taken that she was so immersed into the game that when the whistle signaled the end of the 1st quarter was quite fast, and then she wrote the score which was a point of 12-13, with Touou leading.

She looked up to Momoi who was now with the coach telling them what she had scouted. She was about to snuck a picture of the team when suddenly Aomine sat beside her, surprising her.

“What are you doing here, go back. You should listen to the team’s strategies.” Reika whispered while checking her shots.

“Nah, I don’t want to… All I need to do is to shoot and that’s that, I can do it even without their help anyway.  Besides this is just a practice match, I don’t even know what the heck I am doing here.” Aomine said while wiping off some sweat from his neck.

“Besides, I would rather play with you than them…” he added as he stood up. Then the signal for the 2nd quarter began.

“I don’t know what to do with that man! Why doesn’t he listen?” Momoi complained under her breath.

The game proceeded as if it was already a real match. Seirin was desperate to make a comeback with a 9 point difference on their score. But it seems that they finally learned that only their duo can help them score. They quickly rethink their plan as the game continues. Finally Reika witnessed another miracle inside the court.

“Umm…M-Momoi-san?” Reika called Momoi’s attention.

“What is it?” she asked but her eyes were still intact on the court.

“Did you saw that incredible pass just now?! Is that real? How can he do that?” Reika asked completely astounded on what she just witnessed.

Momoi just giggled.

Reika couldn’t take her eyes off from the court, her heart beats so fast as if she was one of the players gunning for the ball. The intense heat of the game was captivating enough to make her sweat on her seat. She even stopped taking photos of the game.

It was like that for the entire game. She only got back to her senses when the final whistle was blown that signals the end of the game, with Touou winning.

As they head out to the gym, Momoi tapped her shoulder startling her.

“Are you alright?” Momoi asked looking into Reika’s eyes.

“I-I am alright, the game was so intense that I can still feel it in my hands…” Reika blurted out.

“You didn’t wrote the entire game down, how will you suppose to write your article now?” Momoi asked changing the topic.

“Don’t worry Momoi-san I had the game on my mind.” Reika looked at Momoi seriously which made Momoi surprised.

Such intensity in her eyes…

Was the only thought on Momoi’s mind as she walked towards the team catching up to them.

 

While Reika was walking she felt a sudden pat on her head, when she looked up she saw Aomine.

“What’s the big deal putting your hand on to my head.” Reika said cooly.

“Is that what you suppose to say to the winner?” Aomine teased as he moved his hand from her head and started walking beside her. “So, what can you say about the game?” Aomine asked as they walk.

That question alone surprised Reika, as she continues walking matching her pace with him. Then she began.

“The game was awesome, really. It was so intense that right now I want to play.”

Aomine grinned, then held Reika’s elbow.

“How about we continue where we left?” he suggested his eyes gleaming with delight.

Reika looked at him, and then smirked. “Are you serious? Aren’t you tired yet?”

“Me? Tired? Hah! Is that some kind of joke?” Aomine teased.

Aomine then, dragged Reika to the back of the pack then they escaped running away from the team.

Little did they know that Momoi was behind them, tailing them to god knows where they are heading to.

* * *

 

~To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This is getting crappier each day! Hahaha~ this’s what happens when I wrote something without a plot… since I haven’t thought about it at all and just produce this shit. So this is the outcome…  
> Sorry for being a ball of disappointment to the reader of this novel xD hahaha   
> I’ll try to do a more fitting fanfiction someday~ so please don’t lose hope in me. 
> 
> Thanks to those lovely readers who still reads this trash~   
> You have my love! People~ 
> 
> ~ Sinceredreamer

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N)
> 
> Thank you for reading this shitty fiction of mine. haha!! if you enjoyed it please don't forget to like some kudos for this story... and also like what i have said before COMMENTS and SUGGESTIONS are VERY MUCH Welcome. :)
> 
> until then xD hahaha 
> 
> ~ Sinceredreamer


End file.
